


Inevitability

by TheRaven



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M, dreamy ficlet, sad shit, spoilers i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaven/pseuds/TheRaven
Summary: what happens is destined. how you understand what happens is not.





	

They banter, and they argue, but every blow and every shiver of fear and pain rocks the both of them.

Chirrut, he dismisses physical pain. Baze takes a glancing blow from a blaster, and their souls barely recoil. Chirrut has felt so, so much worse than the searing burn of that particular wound.

And Baze, steady as the stone pillars that crumbled under the Death Star's beam of destruction, bore the brunt of Chirrut's grief, his soul's severance from the holy minerals that infused the town's soil. Chirrut crumbled, and Baze gave him a home to reclaim, fragile as it was.

There is pain, more than either of them has prepared for, but they are both strong. They find the will to move forward in the anger and the stillness they share.

And they understand, eyes widening against a truth that is beyond sight and sound and feeling, that they are part of a beautiful, larger whole. And that their lives mean nothing but light and love in the face of the Force, and that they will give that light and that love to the people tasked with freeing the galaxy, with freeing the universe itself.

Together, Chirrut and Baze burn white-hot in the hearts of Luke, of Leia, of Rey, of Finn, of Poe. Rebellions are built on hope, but they are also built on the iron-clad determination to make a difference.


End file.
